BLOODBOND: EMPATHY
by ALLSTARCULLEN
Summary: NOTE: THIS IS NOT TWILIGHT...THIS IS MY OWN STORY ABOUT A GIRL WHO MEETS A VAMPIRE FAMILY. IT HAS SOME SIMILARITIES TO TWILIGHT, BUT DON'T BE SURPRISED...IT'S REALLY GOOD. JUST GIVE IT A CHANCE
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 New School

Emphirum's POV

"okay guys are you ready for your first day at NNEC?" John asked

"sure thing John! I can't wait to flert with all the hot babes!" Colin said with a big grin.

John and Violet just gave him a dirty look

"I mean...get a good education" Colin said trying to save himself.

"oh Colin when will you learn that we have to keep a low profile around humans, if you constanly flert with every girl you see you could eventually expose us, I mean with Erica it's one thing, she's special and Zachariah didn't have anyone to start with, you on the other hand had Violet for years" I growled at Colin

"geez brother I was only trying to lighten up the mood" Colin said lowering his head

"umm Emphirum...I think you three were a little hard on Colin, I mean it's his nature to tease and flert like that and besides if we were in any real danger I could see it coming" Lilly said as she took my hand

"maybe you're right Lilly... sorry for scolding you Colin, I mean if it weren't for your always positive attitude school would be a boring place" I said apologizing to Colin

"it's okay bro! I know you are only looking out for us" Colin said squeezing me in a big bear hug

"okay then you kids better go before you are late" John said pushing us to the door

"late dad really...we're vampires" Zachariah said rolling his eyes.

"oh! hello...you must be Emphirum McGivor, I got your scedule made up for you and your first class is Global History with Mr. Dave" said passing me my scedule

"thank you and may I say you have a lovely shirt on today" I said as I noticed her pink shirt with the white colar

"umm...thank you Mr. McGivor" Mrs. Nate said natually flattered by my comment.

"hmm Mr. Dave's global history...ah here it is!" I said walking in

"ah! You must be Emphirum McGivor the new student" Mr. Dave said

"yes...and it is a pleasure to be in this class" I said

"how thoughtful Emphirum...oh and the only seat available is near Haley Brow" Mr. Dave said .

he pointed to a small looking girl with dark brown hair, lovely hazel eyes and glasses

"umm..." I said intranced by her

"Emphirum is everything okay?" Mr. Dave asked

"oh! I'm fine...just thinking" I said walking over to Haley's desk.

Then I paused what if I get thirsty and attack her, she's a human after all

"aren't you going to sit?" Haley asked me with her beautiful childlike voice.


	2. Chapter 2: I HAVE TO TELL HER

Ch.2: I have to tell her

Haley's POV

"ah…you must by the new student Emphirum McGivor" Mr. Dave asked,

I suddenly turned my head to the new boy who had short curley honey blond hair ,looked to be about 6'3 and had warm golden eyes.

Wait! Golden eyes…

"yes I am and I am looking forward to being in this class" Emphirum said with a warm tempting voice

"umm…thank you Emphirum, the only seat left is next to Haley Brow" Mr. Dave said pointing to me,

suddenly Emphirum turned his head around and stared right at me.

But the strange thing is, he just kept staring at me like I was strange or something

"Emphirum is everything okay?" Mr. Dave asked

"umm..I' m fine! I was just thinking" Emphirum said walking to the seat next to mine

, but he suddenly stopped and just stood there silently.

Geez what is his problem!.

"Aren't you going to sit down" I finally asked

"umm…" Emphirum still hesitated for a second

"oh just sit!" I said grabbing his hand without thinking and pulled him down.

His eyes grew wide and I gasped.

His hands were ice cold.

"umm…sorry about that" I said dropping his hand .

Emphirum looked like he was just processing something

"it's…okay, I can understand if me just standing there annoyed you, I know let's start over I'm Emphirum McGivor and you're Haley Brow right" Emphirum said carefully putting his hand out for me to shake

"yes…so are you nervous about starting a new school or something because you seem to act like the nervous kid type, but don't be ashamed because I am too" I said

"well I guess a..Haley!" Emphirum suddenly shouted

I turned around to see what he got so terrified about when I saw the globe heading right for my head.

Emphirum got in front of me in a matter of seconds and grabbed the globe smashing it against the table breaking it in hundreds of pieces.

That was fast….and he literally broke it into pieces… wait! His golden eyes ,cold skin, super speed and strength and he was hesitant to sit next to me at first…he's a super hero!

And I got a frickon crush on him.

"Mr. McGivor what was that about" Mr. Dave demanded

"umm.."

"the globe was about to hit me Mr. Dave and Emphirum saved my life…I think Jamie was the one who threw it" I pointed to Jamie

"really Mr. Murkin…well it's to the office with you, and Emphirum! You are a hero today" Mr. Dave said.

I could tell that Emphirum was embarrsed with all the attention.

Then suddenly

"we need to talk Haley" Emphirum said dragging me by the hand.


	3. Chapter 3: YOu are my life, my destiny

(Recap on last ch.)

Emphirum's POV

"Well I guess a ...Haley!"

Oh god! Haley is going to get hit by that globe!

She might get a concussion or even worst shed blood!.

Without thinking I threw myself in front of Haley, I grabbed the globe and smashed it against the desk.

She looked horrorstruck.

Oh no! What did I do.

"Mr. McGivor! What was that about?" Mr. Dave asked a little angry by the tone of his voice

"Umm.." I said. I couldn t speak at all

"the globe was about to hit me Mr. Dave and Emphirum saved my life I think Jamie is the one who threw it" Haley said pointing to a kid with a blue cap.

She just defended me but why?

" Really Mr. Murkin well it s to the office with you and Emphirum you are a hero today Mr. Dave commented.

Wow me a hero!

Well it was nothing really I would do anything to protect Haley

Wait! Why do I care so deeply for this human girl oh no! I' m in love with her.

She just kept staring at me with a little smile

Oh god! I got to tell her the secret...that I'm a vampire and that I'm in love with her.

" Haley I need to talk to you" I said taking her arm and dragged her out

"Why did you take me out here Emphirum?" Haley asked

"Haley...I need to tell you a secret...and you must promise not to tell anyone and try not to freak on me please"

It would be horrible if Haley ran away from me forever...but if it kept her safe.

"that you're a super hero" Haley said.

Super hero! Is that what she thought I was...she has a great sense of humor.

"no Haley...My family and I are vampires" I said

"vam...pires..." Haley said with a blank look.

Oh god! I scared her...maybe this was a mistake.

"I can't believe I didn't see it! Damn! I was far off...remind me never to guess anything again" Haley said with a smile.

She isn't scared!

And the reason she had a blank look was because she merely guessed wrong...I love her so much.

"sure thing love" I said

Haley just smiled.

She's happy

"why did you call me love Emphirum...although it was nice" Haley said still smiling

"well Haley...it's because I'm deeply and undeniably in love with you" I confessed.

She just blushed.

"oh my...are you blushing ms. Brow...is it a good blush or a bad blush" I asked with a smirk

"What's the difference?" Haley asked

"well if it's a good blush itmeans you're in love or flattered, but if it's a bad blush itmeans you're angry or embarrassed" I explained

"well in that case it's a good blush...because I'm in love with you too" Haley admitted.

Yes! She loves me too...and she knows I'm a vampire, I hit the jackpot...wait! Lilly!

"umm...Haley I have to tell you something else...I'm married" I admitted bowing my head in shame

"oh...is she nice and what's her name" Haley asked.

She isn't too mad!.

"umm yes she's a real sweetheart and loves everyone and her name is Lilly" I said

"how could you be in love with someone like me when you a have prize winner like Lilly" Haley asked with low self esteem.

Oh no she's sad .

but that is a question, do I want Lilly...the one who was at my side for years, who supported me

or Haley a girl who I just met who is beautiful, kind, trusting,smart,who accepts me for who I am and also very fragile.

Oh god I want Haley!

Lilly is a good person she'll understand why I must chose Haley, she's my destiny

"umm...Emphirum?" Haley said interrupting my thoughts

"oh right...Haley don't put yourself down like that...you are beautiful, kind , trusting, you accept me for who I am and you are also very smart! Haley...you are my destiny, my life now" I said taking her small hands into mine

"oh Emphirum thank you...oh and by the way I have a learning disability" Haley whispered into my ears as she hugged me.

Oops...that was a bit of a mix up. But so what if she has a learning disability, she is still all the other things I said...no wait! She's still smart.

"That's just fine Darlin...it just means I have to help you some, I like the idea of that" I said

I smiled and kissed the top of her head

"and what do you mean by that..." Haley said obviously in as teasing voice

"well Haley it means I'm going to always be at your side, whether it is in class or at lunchtime or maybe even in the bath.."

"Don t you get started with that Emphirum McGivor!" Haley said trying to be threatening.

she needs acting lessons.

"now no need to throw a fit Darlin...we don't need Mr. Dave coming out here to witness my murder" I said in a teasing tone

"oh ha ha ha, I couldn't even lay a scratch on you...you're made of stone" Haley said sarcastically.

Which put a big smile on my face.

"Speaking of Mr. Dave maybe we should go back to class" Haley suggested

"good idea Darlin, we don't want him to think I murdered you" I said as I gently grasped Haley's tiny hand in mine and we walked back to class.

There is so much I want to know about her...Oh silly Emphirum! Why don't I just ask.

"So Haley what is your favorite color?" I asked

"either Blue or Black" Haley said "and yours?"

"I'd have to say hazel...and it's my turn to ask you questions..." I said lightly poking her nose

"and when is it my turn?" Haley asked folding her arms

"let me see...when I'm finished...and what are favorite meals are at supper, lunch and breakfast?" I said getting in the question

"well...hamburgers and fries for supper, a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch and I usually skip breakfast" Haley said.

Oh no my Darlin Haley skips on breakfast...the most important meal of the day...she could faint or get sick...no wonder she looks so pail!

"you really should eat something for breakfast Darlin...so what would it be?" I asked again

"okay...a bowel of almond crisp and a slice of toast" Haley said giving in

"any juice with that" I asked

"apple Haley said in one word.

Wait...I didn't hear vegetables in any of those meals...I'll fix that.

"And also Haley I noticed you never mentioned any vegetables" I said

"yeah...because I don't really eat any" Haley said.

Oh no my assumptions were right...Haley doesn't eat vegetables.

Again I'll fix that.

"you really should Darlin...they keep you healthy and strong and give you alot of energy and if you are going to have a vampire for a boyfriend and a vampire family you are going to need the energy" I said

"Emphirum...how do you know your family will like me" Haley asked.

Oh no that is a thought...Zachariah would accept anyone especially if I was the one in love, and if Zachariah likes her so will Erica, Rachel loves everyone too and whatever makes Rachel happy will make Jeremiah happy too, Colin is practically a lovable teddy bear so he is no problem there. John and Emma are loving people and John wants us happy so if Haley makes me happy and he see's she can be trusted then he would be. on the other hand Lilly and Violet would have a hard time accepting her. Although itis true that Lilly usually accepts everyone,she might still be jelious of Haley.

No it'll be fine.

"Don t be ridiculous Haley Darlin...everything will be fine...and are you changing the subject just to make me forget I was trying to make you eat vegetables..." I asked giving her a playful look as I petted her on the head

"oh darn you caught me...and what makes you think your attempts are going to work" Haley asked

"well...when I what something to happen it usually always does" I said with a determined smirk

"oh yeah..." Haley said playfully challenging me back

"yeah...in fact you are having some broccoli and carrot sticks for snack time today" I said as I took out a huge bag of broccoli and carrot sticks and grinned

"oh no..." Haley said under her breath

"oh yes..."I said with an evil smile

"is there anything wrong you two?" Mr. Dave asked

"actually there is...I just found out that Haley never ate any breakfast and she looks very hungry...I know it's in the middle of class but do you mind if I give her a couple of carrot sticks?" I asked as I winked at Haley

"no problem Emphirum...you are so good to her" Mr. Dave said with a smile

"no..." Haley said as I put the carrot towards her mouth

"come on Darlin...it's good for you and yummy too" I said as I was trying to push it through Haley's lips.

Haley just shook her head defiantly

"oh come on baby..."I said with a threatening smile

"you wouldn't go any further?" Haley said embarrassed and a bit mad at the same time

"I'll have to if you won't eat your veggies" I said

"oh fine! I'll eat my carrot sticks" Haley said finally opening her mouth as I slid in the first stick into Haley's mouth

"good girl!" I cooed and slid another one into her mouth

"you know you're going to pay for this" Haley said threatening

"I'm willing to take anything for you eating your vegetables...now open up again Haley..." I said sliding the last couple carrots I had out for her into her mouth

"now it wasn't so bad was it Darlin..."I said tickling Haley under the chin

"no Jasper it was delis...Wait! I didn't mean to say that Haley said in shock

"ha ha...you see Haley I have the power to feel and control emotions...wait! I could have used that earlier on you" I said half laughing and half realizing I forget

"really...thanks for the warning" Haley said

"well Darlin, it doesn't really matter if you know or not, there's no way to stop it...so if I wanted to make you I don't know sleepy then I could" I said as I stared into her eyes to make her tired

"Emphirum do...(yawn)"

"is there something wrong with ms. Brow?" Mr. Dave asked.

hmm...I want to ask more questions but maybe...

"Yeah she looks very sleepy Mr. Dave, I know this isn't Pre School but I think she should take the rest of the period off to nap" I said with a smile

"Emphirum what are you do (yawn!)" Haley said giving a big yawn

"maybe you re right Emphirum she does look very tired" Mr. Dave said in concern

"no really I'm just fi (yawn!)" Haley said as she started to rub her eyes

"that's it, Emphirum could you take Haley down to the special ed room for a nap I don't think she can take it anymore" Mr. Dave said

"no!...(yawn)" Haley quietly yelled and yawned

"no problem Mr. Dave ,oh! And can I stay with her please?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Haley's waist

"that would be a great idea Emphirum, I'll signyou andHaley out of the next two periods I think that should be long enough for her to nap" Mr. Dave said

"thank you Mr. Dave... come on Haley Nappy time" I teasingly whispered in her ear

"Emphirum!...(zzz)" Haley said as she fell asleep in my grip.


	4. Chapter 4: big brother colin

Ch.4: Big Brother Colin

Emphirum's POV

I was carrying Haley on my back. Wow! I have a human girlfriend now...this means so many responsibilities.

Like making sure she eats right! Even if I have to feed her myself. Make her take naps if she's tired, help her with her homework. Staying by her side even as she sleeps.

Man this is going to be...

"Emphirum dude!" Colin hollered as he raced to me

"Colin! Shh.." I said trying to keep him quiet

"huh...what was that noise" Haley said waking up

"oh Colin you woke Haley up!" I scolded

"sorry...wait! Who's Haley?" Colin asked

"she's Haley...the one who was sleeping on my back" I said pointing to Haley

"oh...so you mean the little dudette" Colin said

"I actually like that nickname" Haley commented

"oh really...wait! Emphirum she's human! Why are you carrying her on your back...in fact why are you even in any contact with her?" Colin asked cautiously

"it's okay Colin...she knows we're Vampires and she can be trusted...and also I'm deeply in love with her" I admitted

"Whoa! Emphirum dude...what about Lilly?" Colin said in a half laughter and half serious tone

"well...I'll just have to tell Lilly that Haley's my life now, my destiny" I said as I lifted Haley from my shoulders, placing her in front of me and kissed her on the head

"well all I can say is...Welcome to the family baby Haley!" Colin said as he grabbed her in a careful but big bear hug

"Colin careful!" I said worried

"it's okay Emphirum...he isn't squeezing too tight, but I do have one complaint" Haley said

"and what is that baby Haley" Colin asked her with a happy grin

"stop calling me baby Haley!" Haley yelled which made us both laugh

"she's funny when she's mad" Colin commented shuffling her hair

"hey!" Haley said fixing her now messy hair

"I know...that is why I try to bug her" I whispered to Colin

"hey!You both know I'm not deaf" Haley said staring madly at us

"ha ha ha!" Colin and I went back laughing

"I'm glad you think my temper is so funny...now if you don't mind I'll be going off" Haley said trying to walk away from us

"where do you think you're going baby Haley!" Colin said grabbing one of her arms

"yeah Darlin I didn't say you could go off on your own...I'm suppose to look after you" I said grabbing her other arm

"great now I got a life consultant for a boyfriend and a big muscled body guard for a big brother" Haley said rolling her eyes

"that's right baby Haley and your big muscled body guard is going to make sure that nothing happens to you" Colin said switching from holding her hand to putting his arm around her waist "oops...sorry Emphirum" Colin said switching back to holding Haley's hand

"no Colin it's fine...you can switch back to her waist, I can trust my family to look after Haley" I said

"okay! Back to the waist I go...right baby Haley" Colin said putting his arm back around her waist

"for the last time stop calling me baby Haley!" Haley said in a very grumpy mood

"hey Emphirum maybe you should put Haley back down for her nap...she's very agitated so sleep will do her good, and I'm so sorry for waking her" Colin said

"no problem Colin and I think you're right about Haley going back down for a nap" I said as I was about to stare at her

"no! I don't want a stupid nap" Haley said about to run off.

Oh no! Haley!

" baby Haley nappy time!" Colin said as he grabbed Haley's body and also held her hands back.

I still stood there frozen

"Emphirum! put her to sleep already! before she finds a way to get out of my grip!...likes that's going to happen" Colin said as a little joke to himself

"oh right!" I said snapping out of it and stared at Haley

"no!..." Haley said turning her head and trying to fight it

"shh...don't fight it baby Haley..." Colin said as he turned her head around and held it there .

I stared even harder

"oh no...(zzz)" Haley let out one more cry and fell asleep

"whew...thanks Colin! you're a lifesaver" I said

"no problem bro...baby Haley's cute sleeping, so where were you two off to before I rudely interrupted?" Colin asked as he gently handed Haley to me

"we were heading down to the special ed room so I could put her in the bed" I said

"hey can I come with...I have a free and I'd like to see my little sis wake up" Colin said with a big grin

"I'd like that Colin and I also like your devotion towards Haley...if I didn't know any better I would swear you were the one in love with her" I said teasingly nudging Colin on the arm

"ah shucks Emphirum, I just have a really good feeling about this kid and she makes me feel all warm and fuzzy" Colin said

"good that's the way you should feel" I said hugging Colin.

"you are Ms. Wendy right?" I asked

"yes...and is that Haley asleep?" Ms. Wendy asked

"yes...Mr. Dave sent us down here so Haley could take a nap and he asked my brother Colin and I to stay with her" I said laying Haley on the bed

"oh and by the way I'm Emphirum McGivor" I said

"nice to meet you...so I take it that Colin's last name is McGivor as well?" Ms. Wendy asked

"oh no...sorry about that you see my whole family is adopted, Colin is a Wallace but my twin Violet and I are McGivors" I explained

"oh! Sorry for the mix up Colin" Ms. Wendy said

"no problem ma'ma...and may I say you have a very nice classroom...I wish I had a bed in my classes" Colin joked

"that's nice of you to say Colin, but truth be told I don't let all the students in here sleep...it's only when they're not feeling well or in Haley's case get's sent down by a teacher" Ms.. Wendy said giving Haley a blank look.

"So Emphirum when are you going to tell the others?" Colin asked me

"well I think at lunchtime today...will you help me Colin?" I asked

"sure bro...you know I always got your back, especially on this...I love Haley too...as my baby Haley I mean but I still love her" Colin said wrapping his arm around me

"thank you Colin so which class do you have third because you have a double free right?" I asked

"yeah I do...I also have leadership twelve third" Colin said

"that is fantastic!" I said very excitedly

"shh...Haley...and why are you so excited?" Colin asked after quieted me

"well Haley is going to be in your leadership" I said showing him Haley's schedule

"yes!Oops sorry" Colin said quieted himself too

"it's okay I know you're excited to have Haley...speaking of that could you do me a favor..."

"you want me to watch Haley since you're notin the class...bro it's already done...she's my little sis, I won't let her get harmed, not even a little scratch" Colin assured

"thank you Colin" I said

"no problem...oh Damn! I forgot to pick up books...I'll be back in a few minutes bro" Colin said rushing out of the room

"(yawn...)" Haley yawned as she woke up

"oh Darlin you're awake...Colin will be mad at himself for missing this, aren't you suppose to be napping?" I asked I laid her back down and rubbed her head

"I don't want to go back to sleep right yet...please don't make me Emphirum" Haley said making puppy dog lips .

well I still want to ask her questions

. "alright then...if you don't want to nap then I'll get right back to asking my questions...starting with your favorite type of dress?" I asked

"oh! I don't really wear dresses...I'm more of a T-shirt and jeans type of person" Haley answered.

Hmm...she doesn't like dresses huh...well that will change as soon as I take her shopping and buy her a whole bunch of dresses.

"oh...but you should at least try wearing some" I said casually

"nope" Haley said defiantly

"okay then...what is your favorite make up?" I asked

"I do not like make up either" Haley said.

A tom boy I see, by the time I am through with her she will be in a big fancy dress and wearing lipstick...not that I would change who she really is permanently but to bug her with it will be nice.

"not even lipstick?" I asked

"especially not lipstick" Haley said

"favorite TV shows" I asked

"south park,simpsons and family guy" Haley answered.

She watches those horrible shows! No wonder she acts tough.

"those shows are dirty Haley maybe you should watch something like sesame street" I suggested

"no way! I like the shows I watch" Haley defended herself

"okay have any brothers or sisters"

"nope not one.."

"hey! What about me...I'm your big brother baby Haley!" Colin said storming in

"I just mean I don't have any biologically" Haley said

"oh...sorry, but still biologics don't mean anything...you see how Emphirum and I get along...and we are both adopted" Colin said giving Haley a big hug

"right...sorry, can I answer your question again Emphirum...I have one big bear of a brother" Haley said playfully punching Colin in the stomach

"ouch... that really hurt...hehehe" Colin said as he leaned over to tickle her in the belly

"ha ha...Colin that really tickles" Haley said trying to push him away

"I know...Emphirum isn t she suppose to be napping?" Colin asked

"we agreed that it s enough for today if she answered my questions" I said

"okay...well I 'll see you in leadership baby Haley...and I ll save you a seat right next to me!" Colin said lifting Haley up and giving her a long hug

"umm Colin...I m already sitting next to someone" Haley said

"not anymore...by the time you get to class your new seat arrangement will be next to your big brother" Colin said giving Haley a nuggie


	5. Chapter 5: get away from my little sis

Ch.5:  
Stay away from my little sister!(Growl...)

Colin's POV

"Hey, Mr. Fred dude!" I greeted my new leadership teacher

"Hmm...dude I like that nickname thanks Colin right?" Mr. Fred asked.

"Yep...oh and I can I ask you a huge favor?" I asked looking into his eyes with a pleading look.

"Sure Colin, what's up?"

"Well, I'm wondering if you can change Haley Brow's seat so she can sit next to me?"

"I'll consider it but...why?"

"Well...my brother Emphirum is in a relationship with her now and I promised him I would look after her and besides...I think of her as my little sister." I was being as honest as I could without revealing we were vampires.

"Oh...I see, well consider it done Colin. I'll tell Haley as soon as she arrives that her new seat will be next to you. Sound good?" He sounded like he was using a teasing tone.

"You don't know how happy I am Mr. Fred...dude." I replied with a smirk.

"I still like the dude part." Mr. Fred muttered to himself as he went to his desk.

Haley's POV

"Man! I'm going to be late!" I exclamied.

"Oh, Darlin...don't worry the bell hasn't even rung yet and you're racing up the stairs!" Emphirum soothed.

"I'm not-whoa!" I gasped as I nearly tripped on the stairs.

"See Darlin! If I hadn't caught you, you would have been hurt...so please be careful." Emphirum asked, patting my head.

"Yes I made it!"

"I'll say...but just barely!"

"Shut up." I muttered, walking in the room.

"Oh! Haley! Your new seat has been re-arranged next to Colin!" Mr. Fred annouced while pointing to the back.

Colin just waved at me and motioned me to come sit beside him.

Colin was a pretty nice looking boy...he's freakishly tall...at a whooping 6'8, he has brown hair that is short but also wild, it is pretty much sticking up everywhere...you can just barely see a little stubble around his face...a real charmer...

Ugh...not that I don't love him but I was hoping I would race Colin, but I was wrong.

I walked over and sat down.

Colin's POV

"Oh! Haley! Your new seat has be re-arranged next to Colin!" Mr. Fred annouced while pointing to the back.

Haley's here! I better show her where to sit

I waved to her and notioned her with my finger to come sit.

This was going to be great!

"Hello Colin" Haley greeted me.

"Hello, my baby Haley!" I joked as I put my arm around her, in a poistion so couldn't see.

"So...how was your last class with Emphirum?" I asked.

"Very...interesting...He asked me about my house, pets,jewlery...Then he put me back down for a nap...traitor!" Haley growled, folding her arms.

"Oh I see...and I missed it." I muttered with a tiny growl to myself

"Oh the questions weren't that interesting." Haley shrugged.

"No, I mean I missed Emphirum putting you back down for a nap, how did he even do it without my help anyway, you were as feisty as a animal when we tried to put you down earlier." I shook my head with a huff.

"Well, he gently put me down and held my head straight at him and looked deep into my eyes...then I was asleep." Haley murmured softly with a blank look.

"Ahh...it isn't too bad, baby Haley. Naps are nice...I wish I could nap" I sighed.

"Oh really! I bet if you could you wouldn't...I mean you are too tough for naps."

"Not really" I replied simply with a smile.

"Umm...Haley?" a boy's voice came from behind.

"Yes Tyler?" Haley replied with a smile.

This Tyler kid is talking to my little sister! Who knows what he could be up to...a growl rumbled in my chest as a reaction.

"Colin, stop that!" Haley scolded while elbowing me.

"Umm...I'll talk to you later, then." Tyler muttered, quickly sitting down.

"Colin. what was that for?" Haley grumbled.

"I can't let other boys talk to my little sister, can I?" I asked tickling her under the chin.

"Hey...ha ha,stop it tickles!" Haley giggled.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked, still tickling her.

"Yes!"

"Okay then, I'll stop."

"Hi Haley!" another boy called..

Why are these boys going near my baby Haley?

I growled again.

"Colin..." Haley shot me a warning glance.

"Umm...bye!" the boy said leaving and Haley shot another glance at me

"Love you, baby Haley!" I told her as I grabbed her in a hug and patted her on the back.

Haley huffed.

"I love you too big brother" Haley responded.

"Hey Haley!" yet another boy celled..

Another growl came from my chest.

"Colin stop it or you'll reveal your family and yourself!" Haley whispered and elbowed me in the stomach.

"Sorry...it's just I can't stand those boys near you...it's a big brother thing." I shrugged.

"You're alright with Emphirum being near me."

"Emphirum's my brother and you're his girlfriend so that's different...and also those boys are humans."

"So..."

"and we're vampires baby Haley...and since you're involved with us, it would be safer to not interact with other humans unless it's neccessary" I said

"how about my dad" Haley asked

"well he's different, he's not going to flert with you and he's an adult, which means he is more clueless and easy to mislead than teenagers" I said looking into her eyes

"I guess I understand" Haley said

"look little sis...I don't mean to make you sad or feel different, but you know that you have a new vampire boyfriend and are about to have a whole new vampire family and if you spend time with other humans Emphirum will do the same" I said

"why would he?" Haley asked

"because he loves you baby Haley! And with a love that strong he never wants to leave your side, and what do you think he'll do if you hang out with Tyler,Tim or Shawn?" I asked

"he'll do the same..." Haley said realizing

"exactlly...and eventually he could accidently reveal himself" I said

"wait you said he would never leave my side, but where is he now?" Haley asked being smart

"well when he's not in your class that's different and besides I'm in your leadership and he trusts me and if none of us were in your co op class then we would see which one of us has a free and then they would take turns coming to your class to watch you" I said

"Hey...you're talking like I have to be babysat." Haley rolled her eyes.

"That's because you do baby Haley, if anything happened to you it would destroy Emphirum...Hey! I have an idea so I'll stop growling at those boys!" I said, standing up and walking over to Mr. Freds desk.

[After class]

"why was I on your lap?" Haley asked

"so the boys would stop going near you baby Haley" I said

She'll love it in no time


	6. Chapter 6: Wallace lunch possey

Ch.6: The Wallace Lunch possy

Lilly's POV

"I wonder how Emphirum is doing in his new classes" I asked " I'm sure he will be fine" Zachariah said positively "I suppose your ri..." "Lilly!" Violet and Erica said worried "guys she's fine she's...having a vision" Zachariah reassured them [vision: Lilly: "I don't care if what you think is best for me Haley...Emphirum loves you...your his destiny, and I want you two to be together...even if Emphirum and I aren't" Haley: thanks Lilly...you're the best big sister ever"] "she s out of her vision guys" Zachariah said "what was it about?" Erica asked "do you want me to tell them yet?" Zachariah asked "not yet...all I can say is we're all in for a good surprise" I said "are you sure you are okay about this Lilly" Zachariah asked me as he took me to a private corner "I'm fine Zachariah, Haley is Emphirum soul mate and I'm going to make sure of that, even if were not a couple anymore" I said "okay...we better hurry then Colin, Emphirum and Haley are coming" Zachariah warned dragging me to the chairs. 

Haley's POV

I was so nervous...I was going to finally meet Violet, Erica, Zachariah and Lilly the vampires that were going to be my other brother and sisters. Will I make a good first impression? "Do not fret Darlin it will be just fine" Emphirum said rubbing my back "yeah baby Haley and if they reject you they'll pay big time!" Colin said showing his big muscles. Man I still hate the name baby Haley but I'll have to get use to it. "Umm...Lilly I would like you to meet..." "You must be Haley right, Emphirums new soul mate" Lilly said jumping up and down and giving me a big hug. Lilly was really pretty...she was short like me but only a little taller, maybe around 4'11, she had short wavey black hair with a bit of red streaks in them "soul mate!" Violet and Erica said in sync. Violet was absolutly gorgous...she had long poofy blonde hair, around 5'3 and had black eye liner around her golden eyes, Erica was a little shorter than Violet, she was around 5'1, and she had long dark curly brown hair. "yes guys...you see Lilly's vision was about Haley joining our family and Emphirum is deeply in love with her, well since I couldn't be the first, then I'll be the sec..." "third bro I already welcomed her before Lilly" Colin said "okay third, welcome to the Wallace/McGivor family Haley" Zachariah said giving me a hug. Zachariah was a little taller then Emphirum, being 6'5 but still shorter than Colin with Colin being 6'8 and all, he had short brown hair...well not as short as Colins...it was down to his neck...his bangs were long and wavey. "that's my baby Haley for ya...always making a good impression" Colin said "baby Haley...ha ha ha" Violet said rolling back with laughter "it's that funny, to be honest it embarrasses me" I said to her "Haley...you are so special to put up with Colin like that...consider me the fourth of us to welcome you to the family" Violet said standing up and gave me a hug too "well I guess I'm outnumbered...just kidding you Haley, as they say leave the best for last welcome to the family" Erica said giving me a big hug "thank you all for accepting me, it was a while since I have been accepted by this many people" I said "what does she mean?" Violet asked "oh...guys she has a learning disability" Zachariah said after reading my mind "oh Haley! Don't feel ashamed...we're vampires for god sake and you think just because you have a learning disability that you're different, we will love you anyway" Lilly said hugging me again "you bet we will girl" Violet said joining in on the hug "like sisters" Erica said also joining in "we want to join the hug too" Colin and Zachariah said joining the group hug "and don't forget your boyfriend" Emphirum said being the last to join in on the family hug. "Don t you have anything to eat Haley?" Zachariah asked "a bag of Doritos" I replied "that's not very healthy" Zachariah said taking the bag of chips from me. "Hey!" I said trying to grab the bag from him "Emphirum I'm going to look into Haley's mind to see what she can have for lunch, then I want you to go up and buy it" Zachariah said "no problem there, I agree that Doritos is a very unhealthy lunch, that should only be a treat" Emphirum said . Zachariah just stared at me for a couple minutes. "a ham and cheese sandwich with no mayo just butter, but instead of butter I would asked for margarine and use low fat cheese" Zachariah advised "wait there should be something with that sandwich" Zachariah said "don't worry Zachariah I already got that covered, I'm going to ask the cafeteria ladies if they will steam some of this broccoli" Emphirum said holding out the bag "great! Now I have health advisers" I said looking at Zachariah and Emphirum "yep you do little sister" Zachariah said as he kissed me on the head then he smiled "you better hurry Emphirum...Haley looks like she's getting very hungry" Zachariah said as his smile got bigger "traitor...and give me back my chips" I said as I tried to get it from him again "no way...I can't have my little sister eat junk food, here Colin catch" Zachariah said throwing the Doritos to Colin "do you want me to hide these bro?" Colin asked Zachariah in a whisper "yes please" Zachariah said "no! How can things get any worse" I said to myself "look Haley your lunch is coming..." Zachariah whispered in my ears with a wide smile as we saw Emphirum walking to the table with a tray "no!" I said trying to get away "I don't think so baby Haley" Colin said holding me by the back of my shirt "is Haley being fussy again" Emphirum asked as he set the tray down and put his face close to mine "oh yes...I think we should get her lunch into her let's start with the broccoli" Zachariah suggested with a smile "no!...(gulp!)" I screamed until Zachariah shoved the first bite of broccoli into my mouth "yummy...here comes the airplane coming in for a landing" Zachariah said moving the fork around in circles, trying to distract me like a baby "no! (Gulp)" I said but was still tricked when I opened my mouth and got another bite of broccoli in it "let me try! Come on Darlin...you are very hungry and will eat your broccoli" Emphirum said looking into my eyes as he put the fork towards my mouth. I just opened my mouth and let Emphirum feed me "ah...emotion control, good idea Emphirum" Zachariah said high fiving Emphirum "I want to feed baby Haley" Colin said pounding the table "okay Colin...but I warn you Haley is really fussy with vegetables" Zachariah said handing Colin the fork "come on baby Haley! eat your broccoli like a good little sister" Colin hollered "Colin stop yelling please it's embarrassing" I said covering my face "I won't stop unless you eat your broccoli baby Haley" Colin said even louder "fine" I said opening my mouth "ah...embarrassment another good idea Colin" Zachariah praised Colin "I thought so he he he" Colin said laughing as he put another forkful into my mouth. "there...all your steamed broccoli is gone...that wasn't so bad was it Haley" Zachariah asked me with a smile "it was horrible" I just replied "okay now here's your sandwich and if you eat it all up I got something for you for desert" Zachariah said "a cupcake or a pudding" I replied hopefully "no silly those are bad for you...I got you an apple" Zachariah said showing me "fantastic..." I said as I took a bite into my ham and cheese sandwich. which was actually the highlight of my lunch. I ate the apple of course...once Colin held me and Emphirum used his emotion control to make me hungry again. I tell you I love that family but they can get on my last nerves at times. 


End file.
